


Public Decency

by HalfASlug



Series: Found My Place [6]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardy and Miller, attempting to be a normal couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Decency

It wasn’t every day that Miller and Hardy had a day to themselves. Normally one of them would be working or, fail that, have a child or two in tow. With them also still living in different towns time spent alone was never taken for granted. While they were getting better at making time for each other six months into their new relationship, they occasionally went fortnights without seeing each other.

More than once Hardy pointed out that this could’ve all been solved if she’d realised what a catch he was when they lived a mile apart. She argued she just might’ve if he had used his words like a normal human.

Today was different. Today, Daisy and Tom were in school while little Fred was at his new nursery. Hardy had pulled the short straw and had been stuck with the overnight shift but had driven down to Broadchurch rather than go home afterwards.

Miller had told him she didn’t think he had it in him to pull off romantic surprises. He neglected to inform her that he just hadn’t thought to text her before he set off and couldn’t get signal on the motorway.

Taking advantage of the late September weather still being decent before winter dug its claws into the British coast, they’d gone for a walk to the beach. Occasionally they were victims of double-takes from passers-by, but they were used to it. After weeks of only their children knowing about them, the transition had been difficult at first. The main issues for Hardy had been Olly refusing to call him anything but Uncle Alec and Beth’s incredibly intimidating threat of bodily harm if he hurt her friend.

The dust had since settled and now only the odd couple of Broadchurch busybodies asked awkward questions or made disparaging remarks and Hardy couldn’t give a shit about them.

He was very proud on the occasions that Miller proved that she didn’t either.

“I fancy an ice cream,” she said as the sea came into view. The ever present smell of sat water was joined by a harsh wind and Hardy wondered when such an unpleasant combination became such a comfort to him.

“You know they make those things with animal fat?”

“Really?” Miller considered his words, her nose scrunched up in that way he found adorable. “Still want one.”

“You disgust me.”

Another gust of wind interrupted Miller’s defiant grin and she pulled her coat tighter around herself. As they turned the corner to walk along the shore front, Hardy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and tutted.

“This is new,” Miller commented.

“What?” Hardy looked about for a new shop or something he would never have noticed.

Miller shrugged. “This. Never had you down for PDA.”

Hardy pulled his arm away with a barely contained sigh. Despite public appearances, he wasn’t allergic to affection. In fact, as Miller had discovered to her delight, he quite liked cuddling and holding hands. It was all second nature to him, but she sometimes still struggled with the barriers she had built around herself.

He understood the reasoning behind her actions, but it still hurt a bit.

Before his arm had left her shoulders, Miller grabbed his hand and pulled it further around her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Never said I didn’t like it,” she grinned.

To further prove her point, she tangled their fingers together. Hardy pressed a kiss to her temple to hide his smile.

“And now kissing! What will people say?”

“Come off it,” he scoffed. “This hardly even counts. All hands are above clothing.”

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Miller biting her bottom lip. He was about to comment when he felt her hand sneak around his waist - underneath his suit jacket.

He sighed and she giggled.

“You’re meant to be upholding the law, DS Miller.”

“What’s the point if we can’t bend the rules a bit?”

“Oh no. Don’t drag me into your world of corruption.”

“Nah, you’d go willingly.”

Without warning, Hardy stopped and used the arm around her to steer Miller into an empty bus shelter. He kissed her before she had chance to make a smart remark and she responded with what was probably a chuckle in the back of her throat.

The outer walls were made of glass, giving them cover only from the wind, but the moment their lips met and her arms wrapped around his neck, it didn’t matter. After all, people could say what they wanted about them. They knew the truth and so did the people that mattered. Everyone else could take a long walk off Broadchurch’s short pier for all Hardy cared.

“There goes my integrity,” Hardy lamented with a hint of a smirk.

Miller nodded over his shoulder at the ice cream van there. “Might as well abandon all of your principles and get an ice cream now.”

Smiling at him, Miller grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the van. He tried to keep his huffing to himself but she still heard.

“Shut up. You know you love it really.” She flashed him another grin.

He trailed after her, one hand in his pocket, the other firmly clasped in one of hers, knowing that he did. Somehow, against every grain of logic and self-preservation, he loved every second of it.


End file.
